A Drunken Dance
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: WishfulShipping plus Flogging Molly. Need I say more? Rated T because of drunkenness. Some might be random because they're rushed. But hey, it's Wishy. Got the idea from Jesspikapal.


**A/N: So yeah… trying to do a playlist challenge – Flogging Molly! Hopefully I can finish, most of their songs are less than four minutes long! **

**A lot of their songs deal with drunkenness – hence the title and the rating. I'll be sure to add links to the songs soon, so check out my profile!**

**Okay – here goes!**

**Please note, all of these are rushed/may look stupid.**

**-00—**

**A Drunken Dance**

**Worst Day Since Yesterday**

Cilan had had a long night of partying. He knew he'd regret it the next day, but he didn't care. He didn't care if Iris was angry at him either.

"Where have you been?" she pried.

"I-I've been partying, Iris…"

"I told you not to go to that party, Cilan…"

"I-I know." He giggled. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She backed off when the smell of alcohol hit her in the nose. The smell was very loud!

"Eww, Cilan! Don't hug me, you stupid drunk!" She shoved him. "Come back when you're not drunk!"

"Okay!" he said cheerfully.

She knew he was going to forget what she was saying later… but he didn't care.

He woke up the next day with a hangover….

-000—

**If I Ever Leave this World Alive**

"Iris… what would you do if I died tomorrow?" he asked.

The realisation hit her. She didn't know how to react. "Umm… I might… I dunno." She thought long and hard. "I might make your funeral fun, you know? They should be celebrating your life, not your death. Seems fair, doesn't it?"

"I guess so." A smile crept onto his face.

"What would you do if I died?"

"I might do the same. Maybe some cake and wine…"

"You and wine…" she groaned.

"You can't stop me, you'll be dead!" he laughed.

-000—

**3. Float**

Cilan didn't like getting drunk on purpose, but he was depressed at the time.

It felt like he was floating…

He felt higher than the world.

Iris looked at him with worried eyes… She wondered why he was depressed. Maybe it was flashbacks of being a Team Plasma member?

And that was exactly it. He would drink and drink, so he wouldn't remember…

She didn't blame him. What a cruel organisation.

"Cilan, it's time for an intervention…"

"Okay," he said quietly.

After the intervention, Cilan promised that he never get as drunk as possible. "I was wasting my life away and sinking the boat that that I built with you… our relationship. I want to grow old with you."

"Good." She smiled, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm glad you think that."

-0000—

**Devil's Dance Floor**

"Come on, dance with me!" Iris urged.

"Okay!" Cilan happily agreed. He stepped to an Irish jig expertly. Iris had trouble keeping up! No wonder he never danced with her!

"Cilan… You are… a god!" Iris said sarcastically. "I can't keep up with you! How did you learn how to do this?"

"Must be my background!" He winked. "You're not bad either."

The two danced for several hours. Iris was getting better and better at this. Cilan was proud. She was just as good as he was. Now, they had something they could do next time they went to a pub.

Cilan tipped the piper for doing an excellent job. They smiled.

-00—

**Rebels of a Sacred Heart**

The green-haired gentleman and the wild child lady weren't exactly rebels, but they did stuff differently than others. They pretended they were anarchist pirates until people yelled at them for being too noisy. They would move off somewhere until the same thing happened.

They were ruthless at paintball, archery, polo and other activities.

People yelled at them for cheating, when they never did. They just played… differently. And no one could stop them, nor did they care.

Okay, so maybe they are rebels after all, but it really doesn't matter. Who cares?

-0000—

**Requiem for a Dying Song**

Iris didn't like death in any way… However, the old village elder eventually died.

When they announced the next person to be the elder, she was shocked. It was going to be her!

"Why would they do that – it doesn't make any sense! I'm not an elder nor am I old!" she growled.

"Maybe it's because you're so kind and wise…"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I demand someone to take my place! How about Drayden? Why didn't they pick him?"

"He's too busy… he would be doing three things at once, and that wouldn't be very fair to him."

"Yes, but I'm the champion of Unova!"

"I know… you are… that could be why."

The realisation hit her.

-000—

**Salty Dog**

Salt. Cilan loved salt – maybe a little too much. He would add a little too much to everything. Iris would groan when she tasted nothing but salt in her soup. "I thought you were better than this!"

"I'm sorry… but I like lots of salt."

"It's not good for you!" she sighed.

"I know… I'll stop. I promise."

"I hope so." She nodded.

"I pinky promise." He smiled.

Ever since he made that promise, he kept it. He never used too much salt again.

-0000—

**8. Seven Deadly Sins**

Seven deadly sins… Iris didn't know which one hers was, but if she had to guess, it was probably envy. Though she didn't feel it often, it was because of the things Cilan could do! He was good at everything! She didn't get it, why was he so good at everything? Is he seriously some kind of mutant or god? No. He wouldn't be a god, that doesn't make any sense.

She decided to shrug it off.

-000—

**9. The Kilburn High Road**

The road to Castelia to Undella felt long, but the two didn't care. They were going to have fun along the way. They would meet new Pokémon and people. Her Haxorus could maybe kick Georgia's ass, finally!

They happened to run into her.

It was Haxorus vs. Beartic. It was a tough battle, but Iris finally pulled through! She defeated "the dragon buster"!

"Dragon buster, my ass!" she teased, turning around and pointing it to it. Georgia blushed and backed away.

They said goodbye.

-000—

**10. What's Left of the Flag**

A terrible storm brewed outside the cave that they were staying in. Apparently, there was supposed to be a huge gale, something that could rip limbs off trees!

Pokémon were racing past them, hiding in fear. They seemed to ignore the two humans sitting near them.

The storm raged on for hours; wind picked up many limbs and tossed some into the cave. The two ran even further into it.

"You know, I love spelunking!"

"Would you shut the hell up with all these loves? It's getting ridiculous. To be honest, I stopped caring the first time I heard you say that!"

Cilan just laughed at her, and her silliness.

-000—

**A/N: Thank you, Dr Pepper and Flogging Molly! You two are the best!**


End file.
